Matka
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Fran Morganová tady byla vždycky pro svoje děti. Vždycky tady byla proto, aby je milovala, vždycky tady byla pro jejich radosti, smutky, bolesti i strasti. A když to nešlo jinak, pak alespoň přes telefon. Upozornění: slash, zmínky o násilí, spoilery


**Matka **

Fran Morganová vždycky milovala svoje děti.

Už jako malé byly její děti každé jiné. A ona jejich rozdílnost zbožňovala. Zbožňovala to, jak byla Sarah už od dětství zodpovědná, jak bránila své mladší sourozence, odhodlaná nenechat jim jakkoli ublížit. Zbožňovala Desireeinu přímost, bezprostřednost a nebojácnost a – ačkoli by to snad nikdy nepřiznala nahlas – také její schopnost stát si za svým. Zbožňovala Derekovu milou, ochranářskou povahu, odvahu, oddanost, loajalitu a čistou duši. A zbožňovala to, jaký mají její děti mezi sebou vztah, to, jak drží za všech okolností spolu, připravení chránit jeden druhému záda, pokud by to snad bylo potřeba.

Když její manžel zemřel při tom hloupém přepadení, věděla, že pokud chce svým dětem pomoci vyrovnat se se ztrátou otce, musí být tou nejlepší mámou na světě.

A tak jí byla.

Byla tady vždycky pro ně, starala se o ně, pečovala o ně s veškerou láskou, kterou k nim cítila. Měla dvě zaměstnání, aby je všechny čtyři uživila, ale přesto si pokaždé našla dost času na to, aby si s nimi promluvila, pomohla jim s úkoly, podporovala je v jejich rozhodnutích, pomohla jim, když si s něčím nevěděli rady, aby je pohladila po tváři nebo je objala, když byli smutní, aby si je vyslechla, když si chtěli popovídat, aby respektovala jejich mlčení a prostě je jenom držela, pokud potřebovali její blízkost, ale nechtělo se jim svěřovat se, nebo aby jim řekla, že je má ráda a že se to nezmění, ať už se stane cokoli. Vychovala své děti úplně sama a nikdy nelitovala svého rozhodnutí už se nevdat, nehledat jiného muže a zůstat jenom matkou, žít jenom pro své děti, protože časem se z jejich dětí stali slušní, féroví dospělí, dobří lidé, na které mohla být po právu hrdá.

Když se Derek rozhodl jít v otcových stopách a stal se z něj policista, byla na něj pyšná. Zároveň se však užírala obavami. Její manžel přece zemřel, když se snažil ochránit jiné lidi… přesně jako se chránit jiné lidi chystal i Derek. A když jí přišel říct, že ho přijali do vysoce elitního oddělení FBI – k útvaru analýzy zločinného chování – věděla, že jestli se o něj až dosud bála, není to nic ve srovnání s tím, co ji čeká, co je oba čeká.

„_Mami, ten útvar, do kterého mě přijali, sídlí v Quanticu, ve Virginii," řekl jí toho dne tiše. Dosud si pamatovala ten výraz, který měl v očích, když jí to říkal. Smutek, že odejde z rodného města, pocit, že ji opouští a obavy, že mu to bude vyčítat. Ale zároveň jisté nadšení. On chtěl dělat tu práci, chtěl odejít do Virginie, pomáhat lidem, protože on věděl, že to dokáže._

_Přemohla se k úsměvu, ale své obavy jím úplně zakrýt nedokázala._

„_Mluvil jsem se svým novým šéfem, agentem Hotchnerem," řekl jí. „Je to dobrej chlap." Jeho hlas změkl a on se na ni podíval téměř prosebně. „Vždycky jsem chtěl dělat tuhle práci, mami, a oni mě chtějí. Nemůžu to odmítnout."_

_Přikývla a pohladila ho po tváři. „Jsem na tebe pyšná, synku."_

Nechtěla, aby dělal tuhle práci, nechtěla, aby byl každou vteřinu svého života daleko od ní a v nebezpečí, ale věděla, že mu v tom nemůže bránit. Pokud si pro sebe vybral takovýhle život, pokud _chtěl_ mít takový život, dělat tuhle práci, jak by mu v tom mohla bránit, jak by mu to mohla vymlouvat? Vždyť jediné, co si vždycky přála, bylo, aby byly její děti šťastné.

Věděla, že je jeho práce nebezpečná, těžká jak fyzicky tak psychicky. Nikdy o tom sice nemluvil, ale ona věděla, že některé z případů, které řešili, byly opravdu náročné, věděla, jak ho bolelo, když to nestihli včas, když se jim nepodařilo někoho zachránit a jak se naopak cítil aspoň trochu užitečný, když odhalili a zavřeli někoho, kdo provedl něco zlého. Nevěděla o všem, co ho potkalo, o všem, s čím se potýkal – ani nemohla, jednak proto, že o tom Derek mluvit nesměl, a také proto, že o tom před ní mluvit odmítal, protože ji nechtěl děsit – ale to, co slyšela, ať už se o tom Derek jenom tak zmínil anebo o tom slyšela z televizních zpráv, kde se čas od času mluvilo o útvaru, ve kterém Derek pracoval, věděla toho dost na to, aby o něj měla strach, aby se obávala, že se mu něco stane, kdykoli nebyl s ní, aby téměř umírala hrůzou, že se jí její chlapec už nevrátí, že už ho neuvidí.

Ale zdálo se, že je Derek v Quanticu šťastný. Kolikrát ho jen slyšela mluvit o jeho kolezích z útvaru! Kolikrát jen před ní mluvil o agentu Gideonovi, nejlepším kriminálním psychologovi, kterého kdy FBI měla, o svém nadřízeném agentu Hotchnerovi, muži, který se sice zdál být chladný, ale ve skutečnosti hluboce soucítil s každou jejich obětí, a který dokázal únosci vymluvit vraždu mladého chlapce a zatknout ho, ačkoli byl sám neozbrojený, o JJ, dívce, která měla na starosti jejich spojení s novináři a televizí. Kolikrát ho jen slyšela mluvit a Garciové, jeho berušce, a o tom, jak by během vteřiny dokázala smazat z internetu jakoukoli známku jeho existence nebo ho vystopovat, ať už by byl kdekoli na světě, protože pro ni zřejmě nic nebylo nemožné.

Věděla, že Derekovi na jeho kolezích záleží, že jsou pro něj jako jeho druhá rodina. A byla za to šťastná.

A pak se do jejich týmu přidal ten mladík, doktor Reid.

„_Máme nového kolegu, mami," řekl jí, když zase jednou přijel domů. „Je to doktor, je mu dvaadvacet a ví úplně všechno na světě." Jeho hlas zněl jaksi jemně, pobaveně._

„_Dvaadvacet?" zeptala se překvapeně. „Myslela jsem, že FBI nepřijímá tak mladé lidi!"_

„_Reidovi povolili výjimku, protože je to génius. Myslím opravdový génius," dodal, když si všiml jejího mírně zmateného výrazu, „úředně uznaný. S šíleně vysokým IQ, eidetickou pamětí a třemi doktoráty. Hotový magnet na potíže." Pousmál se._

„_Staráš se o něj, Dereku, že ano?" zeptala se jemně._

_Usmál se a přikývl. „Hotch by mě zabil, kdybych dovolil, aby se mu něco stalo."_

A od té doby, kdykoli přijel Derek domů, mluvil jenom o Reidovi. Utahoval si z něj, mile a s laskavou shovívavostí. Mluvil o něm se stejnou hrdostí, jako mluví rodič o svém dítěti, když jí popisoval, jak se mladík vypořádal s dalším případem, jak odhalil něco, na co nikdo z ostatních nedokázal přijít nebo jak vyřešili případ jenom díky jeho fenomenálním znalostem. Vyprávěl jí o tom, jak Reid přišel kvůli své genialitě o normální dětství, jak je nezkušený, co se týkalo mezilidských vztahů, jak je nervózní pokaždé, když dojde na nějaké osobní rozhovory s kýmkoli, jak se bojí někomu se otevřít, protože má podvědomý strach z toho, že ho lidé nepochopí. Mluvil o něm tak, že okamžitě pochopila i to, co jí neříkal.

Vždycky věděla, že Derek nebude syn, který si domů přivede ženu, usadí se s ní, ožení se a bude s ní mít děti. Věděla – přestože on sám o tom nejspíš ještě neměl ani tušení – že pokud se jednou s někým usadí, nebude to žena, ale muž. Věděla to a nevadilo jí to.

Nevěděla, kdo to bude, vždycky jenom doufala, že to bude někdo milý, komu bude na Derekovi záležet a kdo mu dokáže vynahradit to, o co v životě přišel, kdo mu dokáže dát lásku a pocit bezpečí. Nezáleželo jí na tom, kdo to bude, pokud dokáže udělat Dereka šťastným.

A pokud se nepletla, její syn, její Derek, byl – ačkoli sám sobě to ještě nepřiznal – zamilovaný do doktora Reida. Byla zvědavá, chtěla toho mladíka potkat, seznámit se s ním, aby zjistila, co na něm Dereka tak zaujalo, proč zrovna on, čím si ho získal, ale protože byla matkou, která svého syna znala a bezmezně milovala, věděla, že se ho na to nemůže zeptat, že musí počkat, až to Derek pochopí a přijde s tím za ní sám.

Ale to se nestalo. Místo toho byl Derek během jedné ze svých návštěv Chicaga zatčen a neprávem obviněn ze tří vražd. Jak byla v tu chvíli ráda, když zbytek Derekova týmu přijel, aby chytil opravdového vraha a dokázal tak nevinu jejího syna. S radostí u sebe doma přivítala agentku Prentissovou, Derekovu nejnovější kolegyni, i doktora Reida. Snažila se jim jakkoli pomoci, vyprávěla jim všechno, co si pamatovala z Derekova dětství a ochotně odpovídala na všechny jejich otázky, zatímco zvědavě pozorovala Reida. Ten mladík byl… zvláštní. Byl vysoký a hubený, byla v něm vidět nevinnost a nedůvěra k lidem – napadlo ji, co se mu asi stalo, kdo mu tolik ublížil – a vypadal tak jemně, křehce, tak zranitelně, ale ona cítila, že se v něm ukrývá hluboká síla. Odvaha. Odhodlání dokázat, že Derek neprovedl to, z čeho ho obviňují. Viděla, jak se mu nadšením třpytí oči, když jim odříkával nějaké statistiky, a jen těžko odolávala potřebě pobaveně se usmát. Viděla, že si dělá o Dereka upřímné starosti, i když se to před ní snažil ukrýt, viděla mu to v očích. A když zahlédla jeho výraz ve chvíli, kdy mu Sarah řekla, že o něm Derek mluví, bylo jí to jasné. V ten okamžik věděla, že ten zvláštní mladík jejího Dereka taky miluje.

To, co se dělo potom… bolelo. Zjištění, že všechny ty tři chlapce zabil Carl Buford, bylo hrozné a ještě horší bylo dozvědět se, co udělal Derekovi. Nemohla tomu uvěřit. Jak je možné, že si nevšimla, že někdo ubližuje jejímu dítěti? Co jen byla za matku, když tomu nezabránila? Nevěděla, co víc mu říct, než že ho má ráda a že se omlouvá za to, že ho nedokázala ochránit.

A pak do místnosti tiše vešel doktor Reid, velké, tmavé oči plné těžko skrývané bolesti, a mlčky položil Derekovi dlaň na rameno. „Dereku…?" vydechl tázavě, hlas se mu chvěl a z nějakého důvodu se zdálo, že není zvyklý oslovovat jejího syna jménem. „Jsme tady všichni pro tebe," zašeptal. „_Já_ jsem tady pro tebe. Kdykoli."

Derek k němu zvedl tvář a podíval se mu nejistě do očí, a když jediné, co v nich viděl, byla upřímnost a péče, mírně, váhavě se pousmál. A ona najednou věděla, že pokud někdo dokáže jejího syna, jejího Dereka uzdravit, přimět ho, aby zapomněl na všechno to špatné, co se mu stalo, když ona tak žalostně selhala, pak je to doktor Reid. Věděla, že on se o její děťátko postará.

Usmála se. Zbožňovala toho mladíka, protože když byl Derek s ním, usmíval se. A ona doufala, že to tak zůstane.

Proto ji ten telefon, který přišel jednou uprostřed noci, nedlouho po té Derekově návštěvě, vyděsil k smrti. Téměř už čekala, že jí volá někdo od FBI, že se něco stalo, že o Dereka přišla. Ale když ten telefon zvedla, zjistila, že ten, kdo jí volá, je její syn. A taky brzy zjistila, proč jí volá.

Nebyl to Derek, komu bylo ublíženo.

„_Mami… On má Reida! My… Jsme v Georgii, JJ je zraněná a on… unesl Reida… Mám strašný strach, mami! Co když ho nenajdeme včas? Co když se mu něco stane?" Jeho hlas byl tak slabý, zničený, zoufalý. Téměř zlomený, jako by už ani nedoufal._

„_Dereku?" ptala se vyděšeně. „Co se stalo?"_

„_Řešili jsme případ a… JJ a Reid šli vyslechnout podezřelého a JJ napadli psi a Hankel unesl Reida." Fran byla zděšená, když to poslouchala, protože pokud byl Derek tak nešťastný, muselo to být vážné, hodně vážné. „Někde ho drží, vidíme ho, ale nevíme, kde je a… Zabiju ho, jestli mu ublíží!" prohlásil temně, třesoucím se hlasem._

_Nepřála si v tu chvíli nic jiného než tam být s ním a obejmout ho, říct mu, že to bude zase dobré, že ho najdou. Ale nemohla. _

_Než stihla něco říct, zaslechla, jak někdo na jejího syna volá, znělo to naléhavě. Derek zamumlal, že už musí jít a zavěsil._

Když jí Derek o dva dny později volal, aby jí řekl, že Reida našli a že bude v pořádku, strašlivě se jí ulevilo. Protože ten mladík si v žádném případě nezasloužil trpět.

Ale jak se zdálo, klid tomu chlapci prostě nebyl souzený, protože to netrvalo tak dlouho a na televizních obrazovkách se objevily zprávy o tom, že je tým analýzy chování v potížích, a Derek jí volal znovu. Zdálo se, že Spencer Reid je ještě s jednou kolegyní držen jako rukojmí v područí nějakého sektáře. Derekův hlas byl roztřesený, když jí to sděloval, chvěl se a byl rozkolísaný, zasekával se.

Rozuměla tomu a i ona měla sevřené hrdlo, když si představila, co všechno by se mohlo mladíkovi stát. Ta představa ji děsila.

Nezmohla se na nic víc, než bezmocné zamumlání, že všechno bude zase v pořádku, protože oni ho odtud dostanou ven, zachrání ho. Něco jí odpověděl, ale jeho slova byla tak tichá a roztřesená, že mu nerozuměla, než zavěsil.

Trvalo to asi čtyřiadvacet hodin bezmocného čekání, než jí zavolal, aby jí oznámil, že Reid je v pořádku a že Emily až na pár podlitin a škrábanců není také nic. Zněl tak ulehčeně, že si oddychla.

Ne však nadlouho. Pár měsíců nato jí Derek vyděšeně volal, že je Reid zavřený v nějaké místnosti, ze které nemůže ven, a že pokud umře, bude to jenom jeho vina, protože ho nikdy neměl nechat, aby tam šel sám. Nechápala, co se děje, nerozuměla tomu, co jí Derek říkal, jediné, co věděla, bylo, že její syn zadržuje slzy, slyšela mu to v hlase.

„_Dereku, zlatíčko, uklidni se," požádala ho jemně. „Řekni mi, co se stalo."_

„_Já… Měl jsem na něj dávat pozor…" zamumlal a tlumeně vzlykl. „Měl jsem zůstat s ním…"_

„_Dereku…" hlas se jí zlomil. Nenáviděla to, nenáviděla, když některé z jejich dětí muselo trpět. Nenáviděla to, že jim nemohla pomoci._

„_Ten hajzl nám nachystal past a Spencer… Je zavřený v té místnosti, je nemocný a já mu nemůžu pomoct," zašeptal Derek nešťastně. „Co když umře, mami? Jak budu dál žít, když ho ztratím?"_

_Fran po tváři sklouzla bezhlesá slza. Zakroutila hlavou. „Neztratíš ho, miláčku, to ti slibuju," ujistila ho pevně, i když věděla, že to od ní není fér. Vždyť ani nevěděla, čím se ten mladík nakazil! Ale věděla, že to, co teď Derek potřebuje nejvíce, je naděje. „On se z toho dostane. Jen tomu musíš věřit, dobře? Zůstaň s ním. Všechno bude v pořádku."_

„_Ano," souhlasil s ní okamžitě a ona věděla, že horlivě přikyvuje, jak se tomu ze všech sil snažil uvěřit. „Všechno bude v pořádku. Nemůžu ho ztratit. Nemůžu o něj přijít."_

„_Nepřijdeš o něj," slíbila mu třesoucím se hlasem, zatímco se modlila, aby měla pravdu._

A měla ji, i když to trvalo několik dlouhých dnů a otřesených a roztřesených telefonátů, než jí mohl doopravdy a s jistotou říct, že Reid bude v pořádku, přestože ho čeká několikatýdenní léčení. Stejně dlouho trvalo, než jí pod tlakem emocí a jen velice neochotně svěřil, proč byl vlastně mladík v nemocnici, co přesně se stalo. Srdce se jí téměř zastavilo hrůzou, když jí vyprávěl celou tu zamotanou historku o útocích biologickou zbraní a o návštěvě domu podezřelého, kde na ně čekala dávka antraxu, dostatečně velká na to, aby zabila nejen je dva, ale i stovky ne-li tisíce dalších lidí, pokud by se ten nevinně vypadající bílý prášek dostal ven.

Prudce zalapala po dechu, když ho slyšela. Antrax? Bože, to bylo tak hrozné, tak nepředstavitelné! Mohla sotva uvěřit tomu, že se její chlapec – její _chlapci_ – dostávali do takových situací. Jistě, počítala se zbraněmi, se střílením, s výbuchy a potyčkami s únosci a vrahy, přestože se toho děsila. Ale antrax? To si přece ten chlapec nezasloužil, žádné dítě si něco takového nezasloužilo a doktor Reid byl tak nevinný…

Nepamatovala si, že by se jí kdy tak ulevilo, jako ve chvíli, kdy jí Derek řekl, že Reid bude zase v pořádku. Ze srdce jí spadl kámen.

Doufala, že už ten chlapec bude mít klid.

Ale pak, sotva o několik týdnů později, jí Derek volal znovu, aby se zeptal, jestli by u nich nemohl Spencer na pár dní zůstat, aby se vyléčil ze zranění, které mu někdo způsobil během případu. Téměř se jí tomu nechtělo věřit. Ten mladík byl opravdu magnet na potíže. Nebylo to přece tak dlouho, co se dostal z té nákazy antraxem. Vážně musel mít ten chlapec takovou smůlu? Okamžitě Derekovi nakázala, aby svého mladého kolegu přivezl do Chicaga.

Trvalo to jen pár hodin, než přijeli, šla jim otevřít, když zaslechla na příjezdové cestě Derekovo auto. S širokým uvítacím úsměvem na ně trpělivě čekala v dokořán otevřených dveřích. Mlčky se dívala, jak Derek vylezl z auta, obešel ho a otevřel dveře na straně spolujezdce, aby mladému doktorovi pomohl ven z auta. A pak ho vzal do náruče a nehledě na Reidovo nesouhlasné brblání ho nesl ke dveřím.

Fran překvapeně povytáhla obočí a bezděky se pousmála. Pohled na Dereka, jak v náručí svírá mladšího muže byl… rozkošný. Byl tak klidný, spokojený, když došel až k ní.

_Fran se na ně místo pozdravu jen mile, mateřsky usmála. Pobaveně zaznamenala, že mladík krvavě zčervenal, když ho k ní Derek donesl. Mírně roztřeseným hlasem ji pozdravil, ale do očí se jí podívat neodvážil. _

_Derek se k ní naklonil a přes Reidovu hlavu ji políbil na tvář. „Ahoj, mami."_

„_Můžeš mě dát dolů, Dereku, jsem dost starý na to, abych chodil sám!" hájil se mladík, ale nijak se nepokusil dostat se z jeho sevření, a stále se ho ještě pevně držel, paže omotané kolem jeho krku, ve tváři směs důvěry, míru a nejistoty._

_Derek ho sotva nechal domluvit. „Doktor říkal, že tu nohu nemáš namáhat, ne?" zeptal se ho škádlivě, ale pohled v jeho očích byl tak jemný, starostlivý a skrz naskrz milující, že ji to téměř připravilo o dech._

_Napadlo ji, co asi Dereka přimělo přiznat si, co k mladíkovi doopravdy cítí, a byla za to vděčná, ať už to bylo cokoli._

_A pak si vzpomněla, že Derek Reida přivezl, proto, že byl zraněn a zabloudila pohledem zpět k autu, kterým přijeli. Napříč jeho zadními sedadly, opřené o okýnko, ležely berle. Lítostivě se pousmála._

_Ten chlapec měl opravdu zvláštní talent dostávat se do problémů._

Derek jí mladíka přenesl přes práh, usadil ho zlehka na pohovku v obývacím pokoji a vrátil se do auta pro jeho berle, a sledován pečlivým pohledem mladšího agenta je opatrně opřel o stěnu. Nezapomněl mu však připomenout, že je má používat jen v případech nejvyšší nouze, protože se opravdu, ale opravdu nesmí namáhat, a přikázat mu, aby všechno ostatní nechal na něm, protože on mu přece slíbil, že se o něj postará.

„A když bude dům hořet?" zeptal se ho Reid paličatě.

„Tak tě odsud vynesu třeba na zádech," přislíbil mu Derek pevně. Reid překvapeně zamrkal a Fran, stojící ve dveřích obývacího pokoje, se pobaveně pousmála.

A pak Derek shrnul mladíkovi vlasy z čela a jemně mu je zastrčil za ucho. Reid se nervózně usmál a se začervenáním sklopil oči.

„Mami, můžu s tebou mluvit?" zeptal se Derek najednou, v hlase určitou dávku nejistoty, na kterou u něj nebyla zvyklá. Přikývla a ochotně ho následovala do kuchyně.

Pár dlouhých vteřin se na ni jen beze slova díval a pak se zhluboka nadechl. „Asi bych ti měl něco vysvětlit," zamumlal.

Usmála se. „Týká se to tebe a tady doktora?" zeptala se měkce.

Zamrkal. „Ty to víš?" zeptal se překvapeně.

Pohladila ho po tváři. „Zlatíčko, jsou věci, které máma prostě pozná," svěřila mu.

„Nevadí ti to?"

Pousmála se. „Jste spolu šťastní?"

Beze slova se na ni díval, a pak přikývl. „Ano."

„Tak proč by mi to mělo vadit?"

Derek se usmál a pevně ji objal. „Děkuju ti," zamumlal jí těsně u ucha, hlas jemný a vděčný.

Bezděčně ho pohladila po zádech a políbila na čelo. „Běž za ním," řekla mu.

„Miluju tě, mami," řekl jí a vyrazil do obývacího pokoje, kde na něj na pohovce čekal mladík, který si pro sebe ukradl jeho srdce. Ale to nevadilo, protože mu dal na oplátku to svoje.

„Já tě taky miluju, zlatíčko," zamumlala a pak už jen tiše sledovala, jak se její syn posadil k mladému muži, jak se k němu sklání a jak mu něco pošeptal do ucha, načež ho zlehka políbil na tvář. Dívala se, jak Derek a Spencer sedí na pohovce, jeden vedle druhého, a jak její syn něžně drží Reida okolo pasu, zatímco mu hlava mladšího muže spočívá s důvěrou na rameni, a usmála se.

Fran Morganová vždycky milovala svoje děti.


End file.
